


Winner Takes All

by imlikat



Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Cheating at Cards, Fluff and Smut, Gambling, Hair Kink, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25302100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imlikat/pseuds/imlikat
Summary: Jyuushiro was adorable when he thought he had a secret. Kink meme fill, for the prompt: Card Shark!
Relationships: Kyouraku Shunsui/Ukitake Juushirou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60





	Winner Takes All

Ukitake Jyuushiro was adorable when he thought he had a secret.  
  
His mouth kept twitching, as if he was stifling a smile, and his eyes lit up every time he drew a card.  
  
"So... What happens if I lose?" Shunsui drawled, trying to sound as if he were trying _not_ to sound chagrined.  
  
Jyuushiro raised a dark eyebrow at him. "You know the stakes, Kyouraku-san. Don't tell me you're that far in your cups already."  
  
Shunsui laughed and, as if that reminded him, poured himself another cup of sake. He took a sip, drew a card, grimaced. "Tell me again, Shiro-chan?"  
  
Jyuushiro did that adorable thing again when he drew another card, that thing where the corners of his eyes crinkled up and he bit down on the inside of his cheek so he wouldn't grin.  
  
"If you lose, _Shun-chan_ " he said, and he somehow managed to look elegant when he smugly propped his chin on his hand. "I get to do anything-- I-- want."  
  
Shunsui grimaced theatrically, and Jyuushiro laughed, a light, carefree sound that warmed Shunsui even more than did the sake in his belly.  
  
"Looks like I'm in trouble, then," he mourned as he drew his last card.  
  
Jyuushiro's smile was wicked as he fanned his hand out on the table, and Shunsui made the saddest face he knew how to make when he showed his pitiful collection of cards. He threw back the remnants of his sake and blew out a deep, gusty sigh.  
  
"Cry-baby," Jyuushiro grinned. "You're mine, now."  
  
Jyuushiro's long, snow-white hair spilled over his shoulders as he rose. With one promising glance behind him, he walked into his bedroom.  
  
Quickly, Shunsui retrieved an ace and a king from his sleeve, tucked them into the middle of the deck, and scrambled to his feet to follow. And he smiled like a fool; Jyuushiro would have won anyway.  
  
  
Jyuushiro was waiting in the middle of the room, his hands behind his back, his grinning cheeks pink.  
  
"Do your worst," Shunsui challenged--valiant in the face of imminent danger.  
  
"Don't worry," Jyuushiro said, his dark eyes turning hot. "I'll be gentle."  
  
A man could lose himself, in that look.  
  
Shunsui laughed loudly, his head light, his chest swelling with warmth, and he stepped forward to enfold his best friend of years--and his lover of merely weeks--into an embrace. He leaned forward to kiss that irresistible smile, but Jyuushiro stopped him with a finger to his lips. "Whatever _I_ want, remember?"  
  
"Ah... I truly apologize."  
  
"You'd better. Now, put this on." Jyuushiro revealed a silky strip of fabric, and Shunsui grinned widely, his eyelids shuttering down to half-mast. He allowed Jyuushiro to bind the strip around his eyes, and once it was done, he felt a fierce, heart-pounding swell of excitement.  
  
And then, he felt his robe slide off his shoulders, helped along by Jyuushiro's steady, capable hands. His sash quickly followed, and by the time he was nude, he was as hard as iron.  
  
"So eager," Jyuushiro teased, and Shunsui thought with a flush of fondness that he actually sounded a touch embarrassed.  
  
"Of course," was all he said, though. Affection and longing were brimming up inside him, and for a heartbeat, he wanted nothing more than to rip the blindfold away and sweep the man into his arms, and kiss him like he'd been wanting to ever since he'd arrived at Jyuushiro's door with dinner and sake in hand, more than two hours ago.  
  
But then he felt a cool, steady finger press against the dip between his collarbones, and slide down his chest and stomach, only stopping once it reached his thick thatch of pubic hair - and now, he wanted to know what came _next_.  
  
Jyuushiro took his hand and gently laid him down on his futon. As Shunsui listened to fabric rustling a few feet to his right, he took a few deep, cleansing breaths.  
  
Another breath, and he sensed Jyuushiro close beside him. He lifted his arm and touched skin. "Jyuushiro," he murmured, brushing his knuckles against what had to be Jyuushiro's bare thigh.  
  
"Shunsui," Jyuushiro replied as he firmly pressed Shunsui's arm down against the futon. A shiver ran through Shunsui, and he felt his cock move lazily against his belly.  
  
"Now be still," he heard. He smiled slowly as he felt the almost-ticklish almost-contact of Jyuushiro's hand hovering a fraction of an inch above the skin of his throat. With precise control, the hand moved down, lightly brushing the hair scattered generously across his chest and belly, but never touching skin. It traveled down his thigh, and when it reached his knee, Shunsui gasped at a warm, tingling burst, which he knew to be the caress of Jyuushiro's reiatsu emanating from his palm. He took a deep breath as it moved back up, teasingly slow, over his thigh, his hip, and it circled over his belly, setting off a hot, slow coiling of arousal. Shunsui felt his hips flex upward, felt his cock strain toward Jyuushiro's elusive touch.  
  
"Impatient," Jyuushiro teased, and the low, amused note of his voice made Shunsui clench his fists in desire.  
  
And then the hand went away.  
  
Shunsui twitched when he felt a feather-light tickling over the center of his chest. It spread, fine, silky and cool, brushing across his clavicles, his nipple, his right arm. For the first time in his life, he wished he hadn't been blessed with such a virile, generous display of body hair; it seemed to blunt the sensation of Jyuushiro's hair sliding across his body.  
  
Another pass across his body, ghosting over his belly now, and his abdominal muscles jumped under the maddeningly ticklish onslaught.  
  
The contact ceased, and just as he regained his composure, Jyuushiro brushed a thicker swath of hair against his navel. It grazed his nipples, making them tingle and harden, then ghosted over his parted lips, and Shunsui gasped at the mental picture of Jyuushiro, stripped bare, kneeling over him, holding a twist of his long, satiny hair like a paintbrush, and using it to tease him.  
  
"How could you do such a thing, Shiro-chan?" he asked, momentarily remembering his role as the suffering victim, and he moaned softly when the hair-brush slid delicately over the head of his cock.  
  
"Should I stop?" Jyuushiro asked quietly, and he ran the silky fan of hair down Shunsui's shaft, feather-light, and then back up. Shunsui couldn't answer; all he could do was to clench his fists at the delicious sensation of that light touch languidly skimming back and forth over the head of his penis.  
  
He wished he could see; wished he could see Jyuushiro - sweet, modest, sometimes almost _prudish_ Jyuushiro - doing these perverse things to his body. If he had to bet, he'd bet that Jyuushiro was blushing even now.  
  
"Hmm? Should I?" Jyuushiro prompted, and he shifted beside Shunsui.  
  
Shunsui swallowed and answered, "No, don't stop," and his voice was thick and husky, heavy with lust.  
  
Seconds later, he felt the brush of all that glorious hair over the tops of his thighs, felt Jyuushiro settle in between his legs, and his erection gave a profound jerk when warm breath washed over it.  
  
It was like heaven, being inside Jyuushiro's warm mouth. He was still learning, but he was a compassionate and empathic lover, and he'd learned quickly. Shunsui moaned low in his throat at a slow lick along the underside of his cock, tongue-tip teasing just under his head and then sliding up to flick over his slit, and he gasped when he felt that wet warmth engulf him, almost all the way to the root.  
  
Jyuushiro's fingers were still slightly cool, and they felt lovely as they stroked the sensitive skin of his sac, moving quickly to the silky spot underneath to caress and tease him there. Jyuushiro twisted his mouth gently on a slow, upward suck, and then his fingertips moved lower, to massage the fleshy swell of his perineum.  
  
"Ohhh, Jyuushiro," Shunsui breathed. Again, he wished for his sight, to be able to see his lover's mouth sliding up and down his turgid flesh, to see his expressive face as he was drawn deeper down into the spiral of lust. But to ask would be to deny Jyuushiro his honestly-earned spoils of war, and that was a thing that Shunsui could not do.  
  
And besides, if Shunsui was watching him, he might not have the same confidence. Like the confidence to do what he was doing _now_... to slide his fingers lower, to circle his fingertips slowly against Shunsui's anus.  
  
"Oh, yes," Shunsui moaned. Jyuushiro took him deep again, and pressed lightly against the puckered flesh, and Shunsui felt his asshole tighten and pulse against the fingertips. "Jyuushiro, _yes_."  
  
His cock vibrated with his lover's deep moan, and the fingers at his bottom slipped away... only to come back after a moment and a few small noises, to press against him again, slippery and wet. Shunsui breathed in a long, shaking breath, and then he breathed it out slowly as he felt Jyuushiro's long, slender finger breach his body.  
  
This was an area of his body they'd not fully explored yet, and he trembled with desire and excitement as Jyuushiro's finger pressed deep, smooth and steady and careful, with his mouth moving in a slow, soothing rhythm on Shunsui's length. As if he thought Shunsui needed reassurance. Now emotion crowded up to swell alongside desire, and Shunsui almost couldn't breathe.  
  
A man could fall in love.  
  
A second finger joined the first, and they pumped in and out of him, the motions dexterous, careful and exploratory, and Shunsui moaned and gasped, never one to shy away from vocalizing his pleasure. For everything that made him feel good, he let Jyuushiro know, even if that meant his mouth was open in an almost constant moan. And then the slick fingers nudged against his prostate, and for a teeth-clenching moment, he _couldn't_ moan. They nudged again, slowly, intently, and it burst out of him in a long, shaky torrent of sound.  
  
And then: " _Shunsui_ ," Jyuushiro groaned, his voice deep and intense, and Shunsui wanted so much he'd _never_ be able to put it all into words. Not even if the words existed, for all the things he wanted.  
  
There was movement, skin rubbing smooth and warm against his, a hand on his face, and he blinked when the blindfold slid away. Jyuushiro's cock slid against his own, and their lips met, and Shunsui took his lover into his arms and held him close, touched his face with trembling fingers.  
  
"My dear Jyuushiro," he murmured against a smooth cheek when Jyuushiro drew back, dewy-eyed and flushed. His hair spilled around them both, and Shunsui brushed a heavy fall of it over Jyuushiro's pale shoulder.  
  
Then Jyuushiro's mouth sealed against his again, and their kiss was breathless and had no hint of the control that normally, either one of them seemed to hold onto so easily. It was lost, _they_ were lost, and Shunsui thought he'd never felt anything so intense and nerve-wracking and incredible as Jyuushiro's long, curving cock sliding into his body.  
  
They moved together, strained together, pushed each other deeper with long, shaking cries and guttural groans. Shunsui watched through blurred eyes as Jyuushiro bit his lower lip and thrust, his exquisite musculature flexing beautifully, his arms shaking where they were propped up above Shunsui's shoulders, fingers gently tangled in dark curls. Shunsui reached for himself and found his erection utterly soaked with pre-ejaculate, and so sensitive a simple touch made him tighten up around his lover's plunging cock.  
  
"Shunsui, gods," Jyuushiro moaned against his shoulder, and he circled his hips, stretching and filling Shunsui. "Shunsui, _please,_ " he whispered urgently, and he punctuated it with a deep, coring thrust.  
  
White light bloomed before Shunsui's eyes, and he gave his bucking cock a wet stroke, and he turned his face to press his lips against Jyuushiro's wrist. And he _came_ , his hips jerking, his ass clenching, moaning nonsense sounds against Jyuushiro's slick skin.  
  
He took Jyuushiro with him, and the feel of Jyuushiro's cock swelling and surging in his tight channel, and the knowledge that his lover was pumping out his seed _inside his body_ , and-- his face, god, Jyuushiro's _face_ when he came was enough to make Shunsui's cock twitch and force out one last thin spurt of seed between their bodies.  
  
They lay there exhausted for several minutes, panting until their lungs recovered, touching each other's sweaty skin aimlessly, affectionately. When Jyuushiro finally pushed himself up to lock eyes with his lover, Shunsui gave him a sleepy grin.  
  
"That wasn't so bad, now was it?" Jyuushiro asked, his lips curling up in good-humored teasing, and he kissed the tip of Shunsui's nose.  
  
Shunsui didn't have an answer for that... there was nothing he _could_ say, except, "Love you, Shiro-chan."  
  
Jyuushiro laughed softly, and he pressed his cheek against Shunsui's shoulder and his palm against the side of Shunsui's face.  
  
And then, he said it back.  
  
  
~the end~

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I really love this pairing, and I was so glad when I saw that prompt and suddenly, I had a reason to write them! Beta-read by Beatrisu and CrimsonKiss89 - thanks, you guys!
> 
> Sadly, the kink meme is no longer active. If there still exists one on the internet, please to point me in the right direction :)
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated! ♥


End file.
